


“hello, little hermit crab.”

by Phantasmagooorical



Series: Naruto Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Chiyo is mentioned but not major, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasmagooorical/pseuds/Phantasmagooorical
Summary: A hermit crab occupies a shell it does not own. Sasori is no different.





	“hello, little hermit crab.”

Sasori had no need for human pleasures. No need for human feelings or sensations.  
And yet, he could not get rid of them. When he ascended to his puppet body, he expected to be rid of all emotion and sensation.

But oh, was he wrong.  
He could feel each and every sensation, only duller.

Feelings dulled, colour dulled. Everything dulled except his weaponry.  
Not even his art could satisfy him any longer.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He had gone too far.  
But where to return to? Where _ could _ he return to?  
He’d ruined everything.

Even the stab of pity was dull.   
He couldn’t feel remorse, only disgust. He remembered being told by Chiyo-Baa to be careful what he wished for.  
Chiyo was right. Baa-chan was right, and he was so very wrong.

Suddenly the wooden shell he had found comfort in was much, much too tight.


End file.
